A One Time Thing
by Liams.spoon
Summary: A Zayn Malik one shot. One Direction.


A One Time Thing

I sighed. Not much to do when you're with a group of forty primary schoolers at an art gallery for a field day. Not much to do while they throw paint around the room and do their best to make something like-able on a piece of white paper. Not much to do at all. I leaned back against the window pane and smiled brightly as a girl named Eliza walked up to me to show me her painting. I told her how excellent it was and how I really enjoyed the colors, even though the blue mixed with the brown didn't go too well. What they don't know won't hurt them I guess.

The tour guide spoke, catching me out of my thoughts, "Our second helper will be here in a moment, so make sure you finish up your paintings soon!" her cheery voice made me want to vomit.

It's not like I don't like children, I actually quite enjoy being around them I'd just simply had enough of them for one day. I waited patiently, helping a few of the kids with their paintings for about ten minutes before the door to the studio opened. A boy walked in, and I immediately had to look away to keep from blushing or doing something embarrassing. He was simply beautiful. He had black hair that was cropped close on the sides and kept in a perfect quiff to the front, brown eyes that from the glance I'd had seemed to have a bit of grey in them, and he was dressed like a model. Weird for a helper at an art studio.

A few of the children immediately ran up to him and he smiled and got down to their level, seemingly enjoying himself quite a bit.

The first guide spoke, "Kids! This is Zayn! He's here to help you guys with your paintings!"

Zayn. Interesting name.

He stood up and waved to the kids, then looked to me and started walking.

"I'm Zayn Malik," he introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake.

I shook it, "Hilary Edwards, nice to meet you Zayn," I smiled back.

He was about two or three inches taller than I so I had to look up to him.

"So what're you doing here?" he asked, leaning beside me.

"Oh, yenno, stalking a bunch of Primary schoolers on my day off from working the strip club downtown. Looking for some fresh meat," I said casually, hoping he wasn't too dumb to understand my sarcasm.

He cracked a cute grin, "Damn, looks like I'm not the first to think of that. Gotta find a different place now,"

I laughed and was generally enjoying his company when my supervisor walked up to us, "Hilary, time for your break. You have an hour and a half while we finish up here. You too Zayn, looks like we won't really be needing your help," she said.

I breathed a long breath. Id been waiting for my break for ages. I grabbed my bag from the cubby where I'd placed it and Zayn and I walked out the door together.

"Well it was nice meeting you I guess," I said, casually hinting that we should hang out.

"Well I'm not off for another two hours so why don't we walk around the gallery together? You haven't really gotten a chance to look have you?" he asked, steering me towards the newest exhibit.

I shook my head, "No not really,"

We walked through the exhibit in silence.

"So how old are you?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, uh, 17," I replied without really thinking about it.

He smiled at me, "Me too," and kept walking.

As we walked through the gallery, every few seconds I could see him glance at me out of the corner of his eyes. "what're you thinking about?" I asked him, stopping in front of a painting.

"Um, not anything really. Just how beautiful you are," he answered slyly. I blushed and looked away.

His hand brought my chin back to facing him and he chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed," he whispered. His voice was that of an angel.

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there stupidly with my mouth hanging open.

His eyes were trained on my lips and I could tell what he was thinking, and to be honest I wasn't sure about it. I'm not that kind of girl, but I let it happen anyways.

His lips bent down to touch mine and it was a soft kiss at first, and it felt really nice. After a second or two, Zayn pulled my body into his and deepened the kiss, and my brain went kinda fuzzy for a second or two.

His arms were tight around my waist and mine were circled loosely around his neck.

He broke away, and leaned his forehead against mine. "Well," he breathed.

I still had my eyes closed so I didn't expect it when his lips crashed into mine again.

This kiss was more ... Passionate I guess. I didn't really know another word. His tongue traced my bottom lip lightly and I allowed him entrance.

I'd say our tongues fought for dominance, but that would be a lie. Zayn won over immediately but I really didn't care. He pulled me back towards the wall and once his back was rested comfortably he broke again.

We were both breathing heavily as he stared into my dull grey eyes, "I think I like you," he panted. Surprisingly I didn't blush again, so I just kissed him.

That's how it went for the next half an hour, until he pointed out that my break ended in ten minutes. I was disappointed but he promised to give me his number, and he did.

I went back to my group of kids feeling way better than I had before, being as I'd just made out with an extremely attractive, nice, sweet guy and I had his number.

A month later, I was bored at home flipping through random channels on the Telly. I heard Simon Cowell's voice and stopped on The X Factor. I loved Simon Cowell, I thought he was hilarious.

Standing on the stage in front of him was a group of five boys wearing great clothes. I went down the line of them, assessing each one. The boy on the right had light brown Bieber styled hair, and he was pretty cute. The next was a dyed blonde who was also the shortest of the bunch. Next was a curly haired one with a sneaky smirk on his handsome face. Beside him was a boy wearing braces and a striped shirt, with messy brown hair. And beside him was another boy. He had black hair that was cropped close on the sides and kept in a perfect quiff to the front. I'd recognize him anywhere. He was Zayn. The boy who never answered my texts after that day. I'd figured it was because he wanted nothing to do with me.

I realized Simon was still talking, "Now boys, I realize you've had to go to some extent to protect yourselves. Explain?"

Blondie spoke, "We've had to change all of our numbers, so we lost some contact with people. It kinda sucks but at the same time, it's also a lot safer for our privacy,"

The others agreed, and messy hair spoke up, "Yeah, except for Zayn here, who lost a girls number when we had ours changed," he said in sympathy, patting Zayn on the shoulder. The crowd 'ooh'd and I sat there wondering if that girls number had been mine. I mean, it's possible. I hadn't exactly texted him that week, not wanting to seem clingy and all.

Judge Louis got an evil look on his face, "So who was this girl, Zayn?"

Zayn actually blushed. He blushed. "I erm, met her at an art gallery where I used to volunteer when we were home for our three weeks. Her number got erased when I changed mine," he said into the mic, but I could tell he was slightly embarrassed. I sat there in shock. Zayn. Zayn had lost my number and he hadn't just been ignoring me.

"And those were the boys of One Direction!" announced the emcee. "We wish you luck, Zayn, on finding that girl!" and they exited the stage.


End file.
